


Code of Conduct

by Ariasune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy AU, Gen, Knight!Reiji, dragon!Yuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never run from anything immortal, for it attracts their attention.</p><p>-<i>The Last Unicorn</i>, Peter S. Beagle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code of Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomuraBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/gifts).



There are rules to this kind of thing, and they are the armour that is worn to face down the Immortal. Metal armour is nothing to any Immortal, least of all a drake, who will bring it to ruin with one cough, and lick the molten remains into its mouth. As for spellwork, human wards crumble when exposed to the metals running through a drake's scales. Each circlet of magic faltering, irradiated to chalk dust, and lye.

So, it is the rules of the world that protect Reiji now, as he clambers up into the mouth of the cave. It is the code that is his sword, and convention is his shield.

"King Drake," He calls ahead of him, and there is a scrape of metal as the dragon rearranges its great lay of wings. Peers between the membrane of them to look at Reiji. The drake is a copper-drinker; it's hide is a flash of reds, ambers, and rivers of green where the air has oxidized scales. Young too, with only two sets of wings laid back down the cavern.

The dragon gives a soft sigh, the temperature of the room choking the small space. There is a metallic click of teeth, and he levels his head with Reiji. Immediately, Reiji holds up his hand for the dragon to lick, forked tongue winding stickily around Reiji's fingertips. Far from clammy, dragon saliva is like dousing your nails in cut chillis, and Reiji immediately startles, but holds very, very still.

You do not run from anything Immortal, it attracts their attention.

So, instead he stands his ground, and winces out his demand, "You culled the lake twice," Under the law of the world, Reiji has a heart-pick in his other hand. He has every right to pluck out this drake's heartstrings one by one, "The fish have boiled in the water."

The drake's second eyelid blinks, eye colour turning filmy. His tongue is still wrapped around Reiji's hand, streaking in the crease of Reiji's elbow. Regretful, the dragon licks his arm. Even here, he can see the youth of the dragon - the lanky shape of him - there is more copper, than iron in his hide, and his ribcage is showing. Young, maybe even as young as Reiji's years. Pushed loose from his mother's hoard within the past week.

The heart-pick is returned to his carry bag, "What is your name?" The drake is young enough to still have one, and maybe, old enough to speak it.

There is a cluster of sparks, and the dragon speaks, stones rolling in his stomach in imitation of common tongue, "Yuya."

"King Drake Yuya," Reiji nods his head, still clinging to the code, "Now we are hungry too," The second eyelid raises, showing the rich jewel of the drake's eye. Reiji's mother will hang his head for this, sparing an overfishing Drake. Still, this is not her decision, and Reiji  _is_  qualified in the Code; he is a knight.

He sighs, adjusting the cowl of his scarf, "You  _will_  have to pay the Guild," He pauses, "And the fishermen," Reiji purses his lips, but Yuya seems ready enough, wings rustling in the back of the corridor, "But we have an understanding."


End file.
